chromethecompanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pixel
"Can you be" - What is repeated in the game's loading screen Pixel is a game made by Chrome the Company and is among the most popular games Chrome the Company has ever made. Plot When a 3D pixel lives in a world where there are no cities, the pixel spots a blue star in the air. This star is named Teal, and Teal destroys the landscape. So you must run from Teal's lasers. After that, you play through a world named "GOLD". Gold is full of hills and the wreckage from Teal's lasers. Once you clear the wreckage, you find a bat named Wing who only has one wing. Wing wants to hel you in the quest, as he does. You then go to The Mountain, which is a very tall structure and the last building that survived an apparent destruction that happened before the game. It appears to be a radio tower, except expanded. Once you climb it, a strange man named Coconutty meets you on the top. He accidentally falls down the tower, and you must fall down with your umbrella to retrieve him and bring him down to safety. Coconutty then flees to home, tripping over a button that traps Pixel and Wing into a dungeon. World 3 is the dungeon, and to get out, you must pull a series of levels in different levels. World 4 is an underground facility Teal supposedly does not know of or did not affect. A scientist named Will lives (or lived) in it, as scirbblings on the wall are proof that he did. At the end of the facility, blue markings are left on the walks, proof that Teal was there. World 5 is when Teal is tired of the duo and explodes the planet. As you run from firey destruction, you reach the exit door, which shatters as it clanks the ground. As you get caught in, you are sent flying into space. After, you defeat Teal, who screams "IF I CAN'T FEEL JOY, NO-ONE EVER WILL!" and zaps Wing down into the blackness of space. After, you land on a repaired Earth, as if nothing ever happened. Wing then falls in Pixel's stickman arms. Wing is shown to have no joy left inside him, and was literally zapped out of it. Wing then wakes up, un-enthusiastic. Pixel then reminds Wing of the good times they both had, so Wing gurgles up his joy and rockets into the air, as The End is displayed. If I Can't Feel Joy No-One Ever Will If I Can't Feel Joy No-One Ever Will is played faintly in the background of the final boss theme. It was sung by a chorus made just for the game, and went on to make other songs for Chrome the Company. It is about Teal, who cannot comprehend joy or emotion in anyway, and if it tries to, it will die. Later, this, along with the game's title music, outsold the game when released on a CD single. Lyrics If I can't feel joy, no-one ever will, I'll zap it away, as ashes in the wind, It's unfair to me, comprehending all this = tough! I cannot feel joy, or emotion It's not clear I have devotion For everything I toiled for That little dot had to ruin Everything I ever worked on Everything I built for you He took them down one by one As if it cares for you! If I cannot feel joy, no-one ever will! I'll zap it away, as ashes in the wind! It's unfair to me, no comprehending it! I'll zap it all away, So I should scatter their remains! (intenser music plays) BECAUSE I CANNOT COMPREHEND EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME WASTED AND RUINED (intensity stops) If I cannot feel joy, no-one ever WILL I just have an instinct to always kill It's unfair to me, it wasn't meant to be Please give me another chance, it was he! That toiling dot ruinined everything I worked on! So If I cannot feel joy, no-one ever wiiiiiiiiiiilllll- (as the word "will" is continuing, the explosion of Teal is shown) (the word "will" stops) (fade to white) Other CDs Difference Disc 2 has more vocals and strings in the background Disc 3 is instrumental Disc 4 is slightly louder Disc 5 is a mix of all the above discs except disc 3. Category:Games